The Twice-Blessed Children
by Starlight Blossom
Summary: Chris is struggling to save his brother from turning evil while also having to live with his family who are dead in the future. They hate him and think him to be evil, something he can't handle but that all changes when is evil older brother comes back from the future.
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor from the Future

"**I'm sorry" said Chris as he orbs out.**

"**I can't believe him!" screamed Piper as she made her way to the attic. She never really trusted Chris but now she was on full alert, if she ever saw him again she'd blow him back to the future. "Piper wait!" said Phoebe as she rushed after her sister. "What are you doing?" asked Paige wondering why they going to the attic. "I'm going to look for a way to vanquish Chris!" said Piper as she made her was to the Book of Shadows. "Wait let's think about this. We can't just vanquish him." said Phoebe.**

"**And why not?! Don't tell me you actually believe what he said about Wyatt!" screamed Piper as she continued her task. "No honey but we can't just vanquish him without answers." said Paige.**

"**He is a liar. He won't give any answers. We cannot trust him, can't you see he's evil!?" screamed Piper losing patience with her sisters. Can't they see what that Chris is out to get Wyatt, for all they know he's the one after her baby. Quickly seeing that he wasn't in the book, Piper called for the only other source of information she could think of. "LEO! LEO GET YOUR ELDER A** DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" **

**Just as she was about to call again the room glowed with the familiar blue orbs taking the form of Leo. "Blessed be" he said.**

**Meanwhile in the year 2026. . . .**

**Wyatt was sitting in his room pondering a new way to get his brother to understand that there is no good or evil just power. He wants Chris to join him more than anything he just has to make him see that the only thing that matters is power. Just as he started to think about their last meeting he felt it. . . .utter sadness, pain and hopelessness. He couldn't possibly be feeling this so the only other explanation would be. . . . . 'Chris but how, he's been blocking me since he left unless something has happened to him. But what would make him feel like this?' Just then he felt a sudden jolt of pain run through his chest 'Chris is in trouble, I have to get to him.' He thinks as he quickly orbs to the manor.**

**Back in 2003. . . . **

"**Piper I really think we should think this through." said Phoebe trying to reason with her enraged sister. "What if he's telling the truth? Could you really live with yourself if Wyatt did turn evil and you didn't do everything you could to prevent it. Which includes accepting Chris' help." said Paige.**

"**How can you even be considering Wyatt turning evil. He is the twice-blessed" said Leo. "I would never let him turn evil! Never!" screamed Piper. "We know that but this is the future we are talking about, we don't know what happens, now I'm not saying I fully trust Chris but we should at least consider what he's saying." reasoned Paige.**

"**NO" said Piper and Leo at the same time. Just as they were about to argue more a portal in the form of a triquetra opened and out stepped a man with blond hair, familiar blue eyes, clad in black. They could easily recognize the man right away however his appearance confused them.**

"**Wyatt?" asked Piper cautiously. "Hello mother." he says coldly. He's so dark and cold. Piper couldn't believe her eyes, how could her sweet son turn into something like this? Was she a bad mother? "Where is Chris?" Wyatt asks looking around. Why wasn't his brother here? "I kicked him out, I was just working on a way to vanquish him before you came." stated Piper coldly. "WHAT?!" What the heck was wrong with her? How could she possibly want to vanquish her son? "What has he told you about the future?" he asked. "Next to nothing, he said that he was here to save you, that he was a whitelighter. He only just now told us about you supposedly becoming evil. He said that you are obsessed with power that you said that's the only thing that matters." said Paige.**

"**He hasn't told you who he is?" asked Wyatt. "No not really. He said his name is Chris Perry but other than that he's only said that saying anymore will have future consequences." said Phoebe. He couldn't figure it out, why hadn't Chris told them? A better question, how did their mother recognize him but not Chris? As she observed him she could tell that he was angry with them and frustrated with Chris. But somewhere there was a lot of love for Chris however she couldn't figure out why. "Call him." said Wyatt. "Why, he's evil. He was trying to get me to bind your powers, he lied to us about why he was here and that he was half witch and he also manipulated us." said Piper angrily.**

"**CALL HIM NOW!" demanded Wyatt coldly. Piper was shocked with his coldness towards them. She couldn't believe that this was the same baby that was currently taking a nap in his nursery. "Chris!" yelled Piper. They waited a few minutes but nothing happened. "Chris, we need to talk to you." called Phoebe. But still he didn't come. Finally Piper lost her temper, she already hate him but now he had the gall to ignore them. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY YOU GET YOUR A** DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR WE WILL SUMMON YOU!" Piper angrily screamed.**

**Still nothing happened, at this point Wyatt was starting to worry, Chris would never ignore their mother when she talked like that. He was about to try and sense Chris when he felt pain. When he got here he could feel anything which means the block was back up but now it was down again which means Chris was weak. He could feel pain, fear and weakness. Quickly sensing where he was, Wyatt orbed to get his brother. **

**They watched in shock as Wyatt orbed away. "His orbs are black." said Leo in disbelief. "Well we have no choice but to believe Chris now. But why he orbed so suddenly?" asked Paige.**

**With Wyatt. . . . **

**He reformed in front of a cave with two demons guarding the opening. Quickly killing the guards he entered the cave and tried to locate his brother. There were demons crowding around what looked like a cage that had a bed in the middle of it. The occupant of the bed was what stole his attention. 'Chris.' His brother lay in the bed, he had blood all over him, pouring from the wounds on his torso and chest. Beside the bed loomed a demon holding an athame that he was constantly stabbing Chris with. The sight enraged him. He was soon killing all of the demons that were watching and cheering with each stab. Seeing this the demon in the cage quickly registered the threat and stabbed Chris in the chest. With that last strike he tried to escape but didn't get far as he was killed before he could shimmer. Quickly breaking open the cage door, Wyatt ran over to Chris.**

"**Chris!" said Wyatt as he got to his brother's side. Chris was bleeding from each wound on his chest and his stomach. It looked like the demon wanted to mainly torture Chris because there were mainly cuts on his chest with the exception of the one stab wound, all of the stab wounds were on his stomach. "Wy. . .what are. . . . . you doing. . . .here?" asked Chris weakly. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to save you." said Wyatt as he unstrapped Chris from the bed and scooped him into his arms. Wyatt didn't miss the whimper that Chris let slip at the sudden movement, this making him even angrier at the demons. With this he quickly orbed back to the Manor.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Hold On

"**I still don't trust him, he could be the one that turns Wyatt evil" said Leo. "But then why back here to 'save him' and change the future?" asked Paige. "Obviously he was lying." said Piper matter of factually. "He wasn't" says Phoebe. "How would you know, I thought you couldn't get anything off of him?" said Leo while Piper glared at Phoebe. "I don't have to be an empath to know when someone is being truthful. I could see it in his eyes, Chris wasn't lying."**

**Just as soon as Piper and Leo were about to respond black orbs cut them off. As they looked they could see Wyatt carrying someone. As soon as he formed he rushed over to the couch in the attic to lay Chris down. "Wyatt what-" asked Leo before he was cut off by Wyatt. "Heal now, talk later!" yelled Wyatt frantically. Leo seeing the condition Chris was in complied with his son's wishes. He let the healing glow spread over the wounds however he quickly realized that they weren't healing. "What's wrong?" demanded Wyatt. "I don't know I can't heal him." said Leo. "The athame. . .it must have been cursed! That means he can't be healed by magic." said Wyatt angrily. "Then we have to treat these wounds ourselves. The quicker the better, he's losing too much blood as it is" said Leo. With that the sisters, Leo and Future Wyatt all scrambled to get what they needed and treat Chris' wounds. As time went on Wyatt could feel his brother's life ebbing away with each minute without treatment.**

"**Chris just hold on a little longer, you can do that can't you?" Wyatt whispered into his brothers ear. Upon hearing his older brothers voice Chris' eyes fluttered open. "Wy?" he asked weakly. "Yeah it's me Chris." he said while grabbing his brothers hand. "Listen, the demon stabbed you with a cursed blade, you know what that means right?" he asked to which Chris only nodded. "We're going to treat your wounds and they're going to have to heal the normal way but I need you to hold on ok." Chris nodded again, it seemed that's all he had the strength to do. Suddenly he began coughing, blood spilling out the corner of his mouth. His eyes began to close as his breathing became more shallow. "Chris? Chris, wake up. Open your eyes, Chris please!" said Wyatt as he shook Chris. "Come on don't do this to me. Not now!" cried Wyatt. Leo turned from what he was doing at the sound of his son's broken plea, he still couldn't figure out why Wyatt seemed to care about Chris so much. He then saw how much worse Chris' condition had gotten. "We might have to take him to magic school, they'll be able to help." said Leo as he looked at Chris. With that Wyatt scooped Chris into his arms and they all orbed to magic school.**


	3. Chapter 3: How Could You!

**As soon as they reformed in magic school they were instantly meant with Sigmund, Gideon's assistant. "What happened?" he asked as he walked up to them. "Demons got to him." said Leo. "And who is this" asked Sigmund pointing to Wyatt. "This is my son Wyatt, he and Chris are both from the future." explained Leo. "I see said Sigmund. Just then Gideon walked out of his office to be greeted with the sight of the sisters standing behind Leo who was next to a man holding the girls whitelighter in his arms. Sigmund was in front of them talking to Leo as the man holding Chris seemed to be getting irritated. "Hello Leo, girls, and who might you be?" asked Gideon. "I am Wyatt." Wyatt said irritably. "I see, your from the future as well. What happened to Chris?" inquired Gideon.**

"**Demons got to him. They strapped him on to a bed in a cage while a demon stabbed him with a cursed athame." said Wyatt angrily. "Now if you don't mind my brother is dying and and you all are doing nothing but talking! Is there a room I can put him in so he can receive the help he needs?!" yelled Wyatt not realizing that he spilled Chris' secret. Everyone stared at him in shock. "BROTHER?!" screamed the sisters and Leo. "You mean to say that Chris is your younger brother?" asked Gideon. **

"**Yes he is, I don't know why our family couldn't figure out from looking at him, especially since you all seemed to have recognized me but I do have a faint idea as to why he didn't want to tell you and it has nothing to do with future consequences." said Wyatt as he looked at his parents and aunts shocked and guilty faces. Now as they looked at Chris they saw the similarities. He looked like piper but had Leo's eyes like his brother did. They couldn't believe how blind they were, they treated him so horribly. How would he ever forgive them? "We'll have to talk about this later my brother is DYING!" screamed Wyatt and with that Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Sigmund and Gideon jumped into action.**

**They got Chris into a room in the medical part of magic school, he was quickly stripped of his shirt in order to get a better view of the wounds. The room filled with a gasp at all of the wounds and the scars on his body. The wounds on his stomach were stitched but there was a debate about the stab wound on his chest. "It's still bleeding heavily, we need to stitch it." said a panicked Sigmund. "He's bleeding from the mouth, the athame must have punctured one of his lungs, we need to get that treated first." said Leo. They had put Chris on a ventilator to help him breathe then he was taken to another room where Leo and a few other people would operate.**

**It was 4 and a half hours later that they came out, the surgery was a success. "He lost a lot of blood." said Leo. "I'll give him some." said Wyatt. He was soon sitting with Chris, watching as his blood went into Chris' arm. They said that he was in a coma and that he couldn't breathe without help yet. 'He's so pale, looks so vulnerable like he used to.' thought Wyatt. "How is he, any change?" asked Piper. She was still getting her head wrapped around the fact that Chris was her son, Wyatt's little brother.**

"**No change, what makes you care all of a sudden? Finally accepted that Chris is your son?" asked Wyatt snidely. "Wyatt. . . .I know you're upset with the way we treated Chris-" started Piper. "I'm not upset. . . .I'm p***ed off! How could you not recognize him, but you could recognize me so very quickly? Were you just not paying attention to him, did you not even try to look at him closely?!" said Wyatt as his voice got louder and louder. ". . . . . .Your right, we treated him like garbage. As he once said to us, we treated him like he was the new source of all evil. We treated worse than we have ever treated any demon." said Piper with shame. "You know the doctor told me something that I find pretty interesting. Did you know that Chris is malnourished, dehydrated and physically as well as mentally exhausted?" Wyatt asked cynically. Piper was shocked. She thought back to her time with Chris and tried to remember if she ever fed him. Upon finding nothing she began to cry, how could she be that cruel to him. Even though she didn't know he was her son she couldn't believe that she would even treat another person's son like that. "So let me ask you this," continued Wyatt as his anger continued to rise. "Did you ever even feed him? Did you ask if he was hungry? Did you ask if he was sleeping okay? Did you check to make sure that he wasn't overworking himself? Did you even TRY TO TAKE CARE OF HIM?!" yelled Wyatt. With every word Piper continue to cry until finally she was sobbing. "Did you at least try to help him? Tell me that you, aunt Paige, aunt Phoebe and even Leo tried to help him." said Wyatt. ". . . . . . ."**

**Not getting a response, Wyatt became even angrier. "You mean to tell me that he came here to save me, your son and nephew and yet you, the Charmed Ones, THE SUPPOSED PARAGONS OF GOOD COULDN'T TRY TO HELP HIM ANYWAY YOU COULD?!" screamed Wyatt. "We thought he was just being neurotic, we had lives that we wanted to get back to and at the time we all thought that Chris was here to ruin that." said Piper lamely. "WHAT?! He came back to save me. His older brother, your son. I don't care that you didn't know about him at the time! Being neurotic is something both he and I inherited from you! Yet you still couldn't figure out that he was your son!" said Wyatt incredulously. "And 'your own lives!' Were you all so selfish that you couldn't take some time out of your 'lives' to help him protect me! I don't care if he was a stranger, he was here to help YOU protect ME AND YOU COULDN'T PUT YOUR LIVES ON HOLD FOR THAT?!"**

**At this point Wyatt was beyond livid with his family, he just wanted to be alone with his little brother. "I want to be with my brother. . . . . .alone" said Wyatt at which Piper quickly left the room to find Leo and her sisters. After calming down a little he thought whether he should drag Chris back to the future or stay with him in the past. . . .Chris was so stubborn why couldn't he understand that there was no good or evil, nothing turned him evil. With the way their family treated him, Wyatt concluded that it wasn't safe for Chris to stay here alone. With those thoughts he knew he had a decision to make. After briefly squeezing Chris' hand to let him know he wasn't alone, Wyatt laid his head on his brother's arm and drifted off to sleep while making his decision. That was how Sigmund found him, asleep on Chris' arm holding his hand.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wyatt's Decision

**Piper was quickly walking down the hallway looking for her sisters and Leo. After her talk with Wyatt she knew that they had a lot to talk about especially after finding out Chris' identity. She still couldn't believe that Wyatt was evil but after seeing him she knew she could no longer deny it. He was so cold to everyone but Chris. Before knowing who Chris was she was angered at how Wyatt valued Chris over them but know she knew why. Chris is his little brother, her youngest son from the future here to stop Wyatt from turning evil. She felt guilty, after they had constantly harassed him for the truth he had given it and his reward was their anger and mistrust. She kicked him out of the manor, his home. She couldn't hold back the tears at this thought. Every since he had gotten here they had dismissed him and even insulted borderline bullied him, how could he ever forgive them?**

**In the Library. . . . .**

**Phoebe, Paige and Leo were sitting silently in the chairs lost in their own thoughts. Leo was thinking about how he had threatened and nearly killed Chris. His own son, how did he not see it he looks just like Piper with Prue's hard working and responsible personality, Phoebe's ability to give advice and guide, Paige's sarcasm and his pacifist nature. How could he be so blind? **

**Phoebe thought about all they said to him and what they did. Wyatt seemed so angry with them back at the manor but she couldn't figure out why. Why was he choosing Chris over his family? But he wasn't he was just angry that his little brother was kicked out of his home. That his family treated him like they did and that they didn't help him. **

**Paige was thinking something along the line of 'I have another nephew!' She was excited but on the other hand she was buried deep in guilt thinking about the way they had all treated him. Granted they didn't know but that doesn't excuse treating a human being like that. Then she thought about Piper, poor Piper just found out that she had be treating her youngest like something worse than a demon for the past months to a year. She felt bad and knew that Piper probably felt worse considering that she is Chris' mother. Poor Piper.**

**At that exact moment Piper comes into the library with red puffy eyes. Upon her arrival Leo, Phoebe and Paige rush over to her. "Piper, what happened?" asked Leo, he couldn't understand why she looked the way she did. Did something happen to Chris, or was it Wyatt? He couldn't bare the thought of something happening to Wyatt or Chris. "Did something happen? Is it Chris? Is he okay?" Leo fired off rapidly going into doctor mode ready to rush to Chris' room and take care of it.**

"**No nothing happened. I just was talking to Wyatt that's all. Leo he was so cold to me and I can't even blame." said Piper tears running down her cheek. "Leo the whole time Chris was here he hadn't really been fed. He's malnourished, dehydrated and exhausted. He's been working so hard and we haven't helped." she said through sobs. Paige and Phoebe were also in tears. Chris was not okay and they hadn't even noticed. They let their hatred go too far and Chris had suffered. Taking all of that from his own family. Leo was shocked he had known about the blood loss and how Chris was comatose as well as intubated but he wasn't informed of anything else. What had they done?**

**Just then Wyatt came in, he looked like he had just woken up however he also looked angry at all of them and with good reason. They didn't know what to say other than to apologize however they couldn't seem to get the words out. **

"**Don't say anything. I have made a decision. Since I know Chris will be too stubborn to leave until he has completed his task, I will be staying in this time with him so I can make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Since you all failed to take care of him, I will do it instead. It's rather hard to believe that I can't trust my own family with their youngest son and nephew" said Wyatt coldly. At this Piper had begun sobbing loudly with every word he said. "Please give us another chance Wyatt, we'll be better. We'll help him save you" pleaded Phoebe. "I don't need saving but my brother will not admit that until he sees that nothing turned me." said Wyatt. "Fine. . . .I can't really take him away from you because he needs your help and you are our family. But I will be watching you and you will pay for what you have done to him." Wyatt said coldly as he walked out of the Library. **

"**What are we going to do?" asked Paige. She really didn't like the last thing Wyatt had said and wasn't sure it was safe for him to stay in this time.**

"**We help Chris save Wyatt and help Wyatt take care of Chris." said Phoebe. "We have to be better than we were with Chris especially with Wyatt here with him." ****They all nodded their heads in agreement vowing to do all they can to help save Wyatt and to take better care of Chris.**


	5. Chapter 5: Can you Hear Me?

**Wyatt had gone back to Chris' room after leaving the library. Planning out how he would punish his family for their ignorance and treatment towards his brother. Upon entering the room he couldn't help the involuntary sob that escaped him when he saw his brothers lifeless features.**

**He had always remembered Chris being hyperactive, and defensive so to see him lifeless and so defenseless was heartbreaking for Wyatt. He soon reached the bed and took a seat, taking Chris' cold limp hand into his own.**

**"Chris. . . ." He had so many things to say to him but he couldn't figure out where to start. With the current situation his anger over Chris' betrayal was now gone. In truth he had really missed his little brother and all the things they did together. He had not been given a definite time foe when Chris would wake up, one of the many things impacted by how serious his injuries were and still are.**

**"Chris. . .I let your secret slip, I honestly don't know how they couldn't figure out who you are just by looking at you but they know now. They didn't treat you right and so I gave them a piece of my mind or as you'd say, I yelled them into submission. I will be staying here to take care of you since they failed so miserably. Until you realize that I don't need saving and decide to join me." I could practically hear his brother calling him a big mouth and telling him that he would never join him. He didn't even know if his brother could hear him but I would keep talking anyway. He decided to leave off there since he still didn't know where to start.**

**At this point Wyatt was dozing off on his brothers arm once again. He didn't fight it but uttered one more thing before blissful sleep took him. "Can you hear me Chris? I'm here little brother, you aren't alone anymore."**

**With that he allowed darkness to take him not realizing that he was being watched.**


	6. Chapter 6: For the Greater Good

**Gideon had been watching everything since finding out about Chris. He never would have guessed that the witchlighter from the future was in fact Piper and Leo's second son making him twice-blessed as well.**

**Wyatt wasn't the only danger, now he had to get rid of Chris as well. But Piper and Leo only had one son which means Chris hasn't been born yet. However now that they know he is they are most likely going to conceive him especially if Wyatt tells them the conception date. If that's true then he'll have to wait until Chris is born and try to get rid of them both at the same time.**

**He would have to change is plan of attack. He could very well time it when Piper is in labor but he would have to get Leo and the sisters out of the way. Same would go for future Wyatt and Chris. Then a thought struck him. . .Chris is already in a coma he could easily keep him in the coma or just kill him. But Wyatt will most likely stay by his little brothers side.**

**He had a lot of planning to do and so little time. He has kept the elders oblivious to his plans but Leo will be different. He would get suspicious with some decisions and suggestions. Gideon had to be careful of what he says and does to keep his plans secret to all who would get in his way.**

**Now with this new development he will have to be more careful. For now he most keep his cover as one of the only elders to care and help the Charmed Ones. He has to get rid of Chris and Wyatt for the greater good.**


	7. Chapter 7: Please Wake Up

**Wyatt had been watching Chris every since they had gotten to Magic School, for any sign that he was waking up. There had been none, Chris hadn't moved an inch. Wyatt couldn't help but worry as he watched as air was constantly forced into his brother's lungs. People had come in frequently to check on Chris and change his bandages as well as cleaning his wounds to keep them from getting infected.**

**The Charmed Ones and Leo had come in to visit as well. They would ask Wyatt if he wanted anything or if there was any change in Chris' condition. Wyatt could see they were trying to make up for all they had done but he honestly wouldn't forgive them unless his brother did. Chris was always forgiving and would probably forgive them easily after getting over his confusion of why they were acting different towards him. He would be mad at Wyatt but would forgive him as well, in time.**

**Leo and Piper visited more frequently and would awkwardly sit by Chris' bed side while Wyatt was there because Wyatt never left. As time went by everyone started to worry at whether Chris would ever wake up.**

**It was now night time and everyone had gone to bed except for Wyatt. He wanted to be awake when Chris finally woke up. He was desperate because all he wanted was to see Chris' eye's open and to hear his voice again.**

**"Chris? Can you hear me? I'm still here waiting for you to open your eyes. I'm not leaving you. . .please Chris at least show that you can hear me, that your still here." Wyatt's voice cracked as he begged his brother to show a sign of life.**

**" Please wake up Chris" said Wyatt. This was the last thing he said before going to sleep.**

**Outside the door Leo stood listening as Wyatt desperately pleaded with Chris to wake up. Entering the room he sat down on the other side of Chris' bed and watched the still form. "Chris" said Leo quietly. He too was soon asleep unaware of the elder lingering outside the door listening. . .watching.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chris?

**Waking up Wyatt was surprised to see Leo of all people sleeping on the other side of his brothers bed. He had not expected Leo to show up because of the hatred he seemed to have for Chris.**

**He had noticed that after finding out that Chris was their son and nephew the Charmed Ones and Leo had been trying to make up for how they had treated him. They would visit and check on him but would keep their distance because they knew he was still furious with them.**

**Wyatt would have to talk to Chris about why he kept his identity secret. He had a theory but he wasn't sure when it came to Chris.**

**He was pulled out of his thoughts by movement on the bed. Chris had shifted which could only mean that he would be waking up soon. Wyatt couldn't begin to contain his excitement, he would talk to his brother again.**

**With that thought he gently took hold of his brother's hand. He still didn't know what to say to Chris but he knew that Chris would feel his presence.**

**"Chris I'm still here waiting for you to open your eyes. Please wake up soon" he said softly. Just then Leo woke up and stretched. Finally his eyes locked with Wyatt's and there was an awkward silence before Wyatt finally spoke. "Chris appears to be waking up" he said.**

**"That's great. I'm gonna go let everyone else know and get someone to come change his bandages and check his breathing. Maybe we can get him off of the machine" said Leo as he got up and left.**

**As soon as Leo left Chris shifted again.**

**"Chris?" asked Wyatt hesitantly.**


	9. Chapter 9: You're Safe Now

**Chris had moved once last time instead of stopping he kept moving. Every few seconds he would let out small whimpers that only made Wyatt's heart drop. As a result he slowly caressed his brothers hand while gently moving his hair away from his eyes.**

**This seemed to calm him down as the whimpers stopped and his muscles relaxed. Wyatt continued to caress Chris' hand as a way to keep him calm as well as to again let him know that someone was with him. Soon Leo came in and listened to his brothers breathing. Deeming that his brother didn't need the ventilator anymore, he took it out replacing it with an oxygen mask.**

**Wyatt at this point was patiently waiting for Chris to wake up. He just wanted to talk to his brother again, to know specifically what the current Charmed Ones and Leo did to him.**

**"Chris please open your eyes, I want to talk to you." Wyatt asked quietly. "I'll wait however long it takes for you to awaken. You are strong, as strong if not stronger than me. I know you can get through this Chris."**

**Once again he spent the night by his brothers side, holding his hand and providing comfort when needed. He wondered if Chris could feel his presence and if he even wanted him here after all the pain he caused him.**

**Wyatt didn't get much sleep in favor of guarding his brother and trying to sense if he had unlocked some of his powers. He found that Chris had unlocked all of Leo and the charmed ones powers as well as some powers that he has now. In all honestly he was proud at how powerful Chris was becoming and couldn't wait until he woke up.**

**At the moment he thought this Chris began to stir. Soon his eyes were fluttered open and he began to look around. As he took in his surroundings his eyes locked onto Wyatt and widened.**

**"W-Wyatt" Chris stuttered weakly. "Hey little brother, good to have you back" Wyatt said happily. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered everything that happened and then he began to panic. His heart rate increases and his breathing becomes ragged as he starts to hyperventilate.**

**"Chris, its okay. You have to calm down, you're safe now. I'm going to protect, you don't have to worry, no one is going to hurt you again" said Wyatt softly as he caressed his brothers hand and cheek. "I promise" he finished. Chris calms down and his eyes focus on Wyatt once again.**

**"Wy" Chris asks softly. "Yeah its me" said Wyatt. "What happened" asked Chris. "Yeah about that, we need to talk but you should get some rest first" said Wyatt to which Chris only nodded. "Don't worry I'm not leaving" said Wyatt. Chris nodded and let his eyes fall shut as he quickly falls asleep. They had a lot to talk about.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Talk

**Wyatt stayed with Chris while he slept. He was soon consumed by his own thoughts mainly about the Charmed Ones obliviousness to the fact that they were with family the whole time and were treating him like a common demon. It made him angry but then he froze. They didn't know who Chris was so that also means that they don't know what he is.**

**Being a child of Piper and Leo comes with a lot of specialties. Like Wyatt, Chris is also a twice blessed child. Chris is just as powerful as Wyatt if not more and since Leo was and elder when Chris was conceived, he also has the powers of an elder.**

**But the real question is...how was Chris able to hide all of his powers? Were the Charmed Ones and the Elders really that clueless? I didn't matter Wyatt thought shaking his head. Chris was safe and their bond was back, connecting them as brothers now all he had to do was tell Chris what had happened when he was out.**

**Just then Chris began to stir. His eyes fluttered open revealing green orbs looking directly into Wyatt's eyes.**

**"Welcome back Chris" said Wyatt as he gave Chris a soft smile. "Wy" said Chris. "Yup...I'm here. You were in trouble and I wanted to save you..." Wyatt said as he looked at his brothers bewildered expression.**

**"I know. You're still my older brother. You said you wanted to talk...what did you want to talk about" asked Chris. Wyatt took a breath as he prepared to get yelled at.**

**"I let your secret slip. Your identity." As he finished his brothers face morphed into sadness. Not anger...sadness. "What" he asked.**

**"I'm sorry but you were dying and all they were doing was talking. So I might have said something along the lines of...**_**my brother is dying**_**." After he said this he lifted his head letting his eyes settle on his brothers face. "But after what they put you through I'm not sorry for them knowing. I'm sorry for being the one to tell them...instead of you."**

**Chris' face had lit up from sadness to a somewhat angry look but he didn't say anything. Soon his face had relaxed into a somber expression. "Thank you Wyatt"**


	11. Chapter 11: Rest and Recover

**Wyatt had been more than surprised by his brothers reaction to having his secret blown. Chris didn't start screaming at him, didn't try to attack him and didn't even call him evil. He seemed to be glad to have Wyatt there...to have someone who cares about him.**

**'Things were that bad' Wyatt thought to himself. Watching his little brother sleep now, he notices how peaceful he looks. He realizes that he has missed his little brother and is craving for his company. Just as this thought crosses his mind, Chris begins to stir, as if he sensed his brother's need which isn't at all impossible with the bond between the two. Chris' eyes flutter open and almost immediately make their way over to Wyatt. **

**"Hey" says Wyatt. Chris looks at him for a few moments more before he sits up and scoots over to the other side of the bed. "What are you doing" asks Wyatt but the only response his receives is Chris patting the now vacant portion of the bed. **

**"Sleep. You need it, you haven't really slept since you've been here" Chris says. He sees that Wyatt looks like he is about decline the offer so he uses his special weapon. "Besides, I can't really sleep all that well alone right now. Too many nightmares" he says. Wyatt seems to know what he's playing at but still climbs into bed anyway. **

**"Fine" Wyatt says softly as he lays next to his brother. He isn't really surprised at what Chris is doing or at why he's doing it. 'He must have heard my thoughts and felt what I was feeling' Wyatt thinks. Chris has always been sensitive to the feelings of his family, friends and people in general but mostly to Wyatt. Their bond is stronger than that of the their mother and their aunts, they feel what each other feel, can hear each other's thoughts and can even combine their powers together in an attack if needed.**

**They are each strong on their own but together they're stronger and can beat anything. This is why Wyatt wanted Chris to join in his rule over the world and in the fight against the old ways. They could've done so much together but Chris didn't see it that way and probably never would, he would continue to try and save his older brother. 'Maybe he'll join me once he sees that nothing turned me evil' Wyatt thought to himself. 'I just want my little brother by my side and out of harm's way. We are both twice blessed children which makes us a target for anyone wanting more power. Of course, Chris has his shield like I do but there are ways to get around the shield and even though Chris is just as powerful as I am if not more, he is still in danger of being killed. I can't...I won't let that happen. I will protect him or die trying and even-'**

**His thoughts were cut off by his little brother snuggling closer to him with a soft sign. **

**"Stop thinking...worrying and go to sleep" Chris says making Wyatt chuckle in response.**


	12. Chapter 12: Not Now

Wyatt's POV:

I wake up to find my brother still asleep and snuggled against me. However, we are not alone anymore, there are others in the room now. Mom, dad, and our aunts are gathered around us, watching us. Their attention snaps to me when they see me awake.

"Hello Mother, father, aunts, what exactly are you doing in here," I ask coldly. 'What exactly are they doing here, what do they think being here will achieve?' I think but soon realize the error of my actions when my little brother begins to stir next to me. I forgot to put up a block.

"Wy" came the soft sleepy voice of my little brother as he awoke next to me. His bright blue-tinged green eyes opened and looked at me only to trail over to the other people in the room.

"Hey Chris...glad you're alright," said Paige as Phoebe starts to speak.

Chris doesn't say anything and only stares for a few seconds more before snuggling closer to me. Why are they here, what more do they want from me? I suddenly hear in my head.

I don't know little brother I say in response. "He doesn't seem to want to talk to you and can any of you blame him," I say aloud. They seem disappointed and disheartened by this. Mother looks about to say something but is cut off by aunt Phoebe. "We'll come back later," she says while pushing mother and father out and quickly being followed by aunt Paige.

"They're gone," I say as I hear their retreating footsteps. At this, he moves away slightly to look up at me before burying his head in my shoulder. "I know little brother," I say as I feel his intense emotions flow through me.

All I can do is comfort him, help him heal. Hopefully, once he finds out that nothing turned me, he'll be ready to come home but until then I'll stay and humor him while protecting him from danger. For now, however, I need to help him through the issues with the family and the many bad choices and treatments that they put him through.

"It's gonna be alright," I say as I begin to feel a wet spot forming on my sleeve. I pull him closer as I rub up and down his arm. Soon his breath evens out as he falls asleep leaving me to think about what I can do to cheer him up or even to lighten his mood when in contact with our family.

I drift off as I begin to think of ways to punish our family for hurting Chris.

A/N: Hey y'all, sorry about the long wait, I've been caught up updating my other stories and living through this unpredictable situation with Covid-19 and racism. I should probably stop watching the news and start updating more. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are doing well throughout this unpredictable situation. Chapter 13, will either center around Chris's thoughts on the entire situation or will go back to Gideon. Stay safe!


End file.
